The Daughter of A Dragon Keeper
by Shikamaru'sLove
Summary: The Dragon Keepers are charged with the task of protecting the Dragons, Porunga and Shenron, and the Dragon Balls. When her 'Father' is killed during the Saiyan invasion, Myrina is appointed the new Dragon Keeper and Porunga sends her to Namek to protect their Dragon Balls from a new threat. But will she fall for more than a few tricks? VxOC
1. Prologue- My Sunshine

**Hey! So a few months ago, I got into DBZ again! I know, I'm a horrible person for not watching it in the first place. Anyways, like the loser I am, I started to read the fanfiction for it! XD Yeah...so I might have a tiny little fangirl crush on a certain Saiyan prince at the moment but I'm sure it'll pass...maybe...**

**Anyways, I'm a mad genius who thought of the plot, DBZ and it's context are not mine, sadly. No matter how many times I wish, alas they do not belong to me. Go easy on my folks, I know not much of this show...Read and Review. :)**

* * *

_The Dragon Keepers are charged with the task of protecting the dragons, Porunga and Shenron, and the Dragon Balls. Each Keeper has been different, depending on their personality and Elemental nature; they have even been different species and gender. There have been many Dragon Keepers, for just as long as there have been dragons in existence anywhere. They are hand chosen by the dragons and are entrusted with their language and culture. The first Keeper from Earth was Jonathan Danger, who was the oldest Keeper to have lived; others have been killed in battle fought to protect the dragons and their powers. Keepers don't normally have children, which is what makes this tale so peculiar._

OoOoO

The young woman stood in front of the green dragon with the confidence she had learned long ago was needed in order to speak to the serpent. Her daughter was sleeping on her hip, the child's gentle face resting on her shoulder. The innocence written within the softness of her features had Rosalina all the more sure in her decision. The winds came up into the shelter of the balcony and with it came a white haired man with icy blue eyes that seemed to pierce through Rosa's soul. Her emerald gaze looked him up and down, "Forgive me for bringing you out of your retirement, John." She smiled and the two embraced. The old master chuckled, "There is no need to apologize, _Danthe ir _(Dear One). What is an old man supposed to do in retirement anyway? Besides, I wouldn't get to see this _Tiecelle _(Sunshine)." He gently lifted the girl out of her mother's arms, "She's beautiful, just like her _Dask _(Mother)." John said and handed the child back to Rosalina, who had finished making her wish to the Eternal dragon.

The dragon stared at its Keeper with sad eyes, "Are you certain, Flame Dragon Keeper? The child will have little to no memory of you or anyone else once this is complete." His red eyes shifted to the small girl in the young woman's arms, snoozing away while her future was being decided. The woman looked up, her long auburn hair blowing in an unseen wind, burning emerald orbs bright with tears, "It's better that she doesn't remember…that monster and her life here." Her voice was heavy with tears and the girl's father stepped forward to comfort the young Keeper, "Bardock will take her back to planet Vegeta to raise her with others of her kind. I will give my inner flame, my life force, to make my daughter a pureblooded Saiyan, Great Eternal Dragon, Shenron." Her voice was now stronger and authoritative as she made her proclamation to the dragon, who just looked at her with saddened crimson eyes as she gently shifted the girl onto her other hip. The toddler stayed asleep, her own auburn hair swaying in the breeze and her tail curled around her waist as if to prove her lineage.

With the burning persistent gaze that his Keeper was giving him, Shenron sighed, if dragons could sigh, and called out to the other side of the room, "Jonathan Danger, Frost Dragon Keeper, do you accept the terms that, once again, bind you to the position of the Dragon Keeper?" The white haired man stepped forward, his ice blue eyes scanning the scene before him, "_Axun _(yes), Shenron." His voice sounded ancient, yet he looked like he was the same age as Rosalina.

The Eternal dragon glanced back at his Keeper, "Rosalina Dragonia, I will grant this wish, you have until dawn to say your final farewells." The woman bowed and thanked the dragon for his kindness. She shifted the toddler on her hip and silently left the room, the two men trailing behind. The dragon sighed again, smoke trailing out of his snout. He hoped he would see the young Dragonian again, the small girl had taken quite a fancy to him and he hadn't exactly minded having her around. The daughter of his Dragon Keeper, Myrina Dragonia. The dragon disappeared into a vapor, leaving the wish until daybreak so the mother and daughter could say their goodbyes.

OoOoO

With the four-year-old in bed, Rosa paced a trail through the carpet in the sitting room of the Keeper's apartment. The couple hadn't said a word since the meeting with the dragon. John had left shortly afterwards, saying that the two needed their time. The pacing woman seemed to make the Saiyan uncomfortable, "Rosa, you can't keep beating yourself up about this, it wasn't your fault." The man tried to reason with the Flame Keeper, who spun around to retort, "The hell it's not! I turned my back for a minute and then she was gone! If I hadn't let go of her hand then, that monster wouldn't hav-" She broke into sobs and Bardock cradled her, allowing her to cry into his chest, "But he's gone now, we didn't let anything happen to her. We got there just in time, our daughter is safe." He kissed her hair and she looked up with a tear-stained face, "Thank you." She said and kissed his cheek, giggling as his face turned pink.

There was a pitter-patter of footsteps on the wooden floor and the hall door creaked open, "Papa!" Bright green eyes quickly found her father and then a flash of red was tackling the poor Saiyan man, "Hey, Princess!" Bardock lifted his daughter into his arms and nuzzled noses in greeting. She giggled and her small fingers found his hair, tugging gently. He extracted his hair from her grasp, "You've gotten stronger, what has your mother been feeding you?" The only response was a playful slap on the shoulder that Rosa issued. Myrina giggled at her mother's antics and wiggled out of her father's arms, swooping to the ceiling and hovering there. To say that the man was surprised was an understatement; his shocked face went from his floating child to the Dragon Keeper beside him. Rosa looked at him in amusement, "What mother would I be if I didn't teach my own daughter how to fly?" She flashed a smile before looking at the horizon; it would only be a few hours until dawn.

A small yawn interrupted her thoughts and the girl was floating down into her father's arms, "Myrina, momma has something she wants to give you." Rosa tried to keep the heaviness of her tears out of her voice but her daughter sensed her distress, "Momma? What's wrong? Papa, why is momma crying? Are you gonna leave again?" The girl's own emerald eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall. '_If only she knew who was really leaving her…_' Bardock sighed and placed her on the ground, gently nudging her towards her mother, "I'll be right outside, princess, I won't leave. Go to your mother." His smile seemed to reassure the girl and she gripped Rosa's outstretched hand, watching as her father walked outside. Rosalina knelt down and tucked a strand of orange hair behind her daughter's ear, "Myrina, if you ever remember anything that I tell you, please let it be this." She smiled and unclasped her dragon necklace, tying it around Myrina's neck, "Take my amulet, it will protect you and give you some light against the shadows at night." The girl nodded and wrapped her small fingers around the stone necklace. Rosa fished in her pocket for a minute before producing a small gold ring. The band was simple, gold with three marks written in Draconic etched into the soft metal, "Give this to someone you really care about, then it will protect them always." Rosa placed the band on a thick chain and then pressed into the girl's small hand.

Rosalina smiled sadly and kissed her daughter's forehead, "I will love you forever and always." She murmured and Myrina grinned widely up at her mother and kissed her cheek, "I love you too, momma!" The girl yawned loudly making Rosa chuckle, "Let's get you back to bed." She lifted the small child onto her hip and turned into the hall, "Papa, are you going to help me put Myra to bed?" The Keeper called as she nudged the door to their daughter's room open, the black haired man behind them. He pulled back the sheets for her as the girl was settled into bed, before tucking her in himself. "Goodnight momma, goodnight papa." Myrina yawned and snuggled deeper into her polka dotted bed spread. Bardock kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Princess. I'll see you in the morning." Rosa did the same, her kiss lingering a little longer, "Good night, _danthe ir _(dear one)." Just as the couple was about to leave, Myra tugged at her mother's shirt, "_Dask, geou wux sing ekes ve_ (Mother, will you sing for me)?" Rosa smiled and felt pride swell in her chest at the ease in which her daughter used Draconic, "_Axun, Sia Tiecelle_ (Yes, my sunshine)." She sat on the edge of the bed and caressed Myra's hair softly,

"You are my Sunshine  
My only Sunshine  
You make me happy  
When the skies are grey  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
So please don't take  
My Sunshine  
Away."

Rosalina took a shaky breath and tucked stray locks of auburn hair behind Myrina's ear as the girls' eyes fluttered shut. For the last time, she kissed her daughter's forehead and then left the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Sobs racked her body as she slid down the wall and curled into herself, '_What have I done? I saved my daughter by taking her mother away from her; to make her a pureblooded Saiyan, to protect her from the evils of my world, of Earth._' Her heart pounded painfully in her chest and she felt as if someone was slowly ripping it out and crushing it between their fingers. Her breath came in short spurts and her lungs felt as if they were going to explode from the sorrow. This was the state that Bardock found her in. He made almost no move to comfort her but lifted her into his arms and walked to the balcony to watch the sun rise over the mountain range below.

"This is what's best for her, Rosa." His deep voice spoke, bringing the young Dragon Keeper out of her hysterical state. She took a deep breath and placed her palm on his face, "I know, but that won't change the fact that I'm going to miss her. I won't be able to hold my baby girl in my arms again. I'll miss her growing up and becoming a Keeper herself." Her form began to fade, the hand on his cheek becoming translucent, "Bardock, you must protect my little girl! No matter what!"

OoOoO

Two and half years afterwards, the planet Vegeta was destroyed by Freeza and only Nappa, Raditz, prince Vegeta and an unknown Saiyan child, that was sent to Earth prior to the explosion, survived. Jonathan Danger revived the prior Dragon Keeper's daughter and raised her as his own, training her in the duties of a Keeper and how to properly use her powers. All was well for 20 years, until the remaining Saiyans arrived and Myrina's world came crashing down for the third time.

* * *

**Wow! What an emotional roller coaster for Rosa! Poor Myrina though, she doesn't even remember her momma...or does she?**

**My momma used to sing that song to me when I was a kid, so its really special to me. :')**

**Draconic used:**

_**Dask- Mother**_

_**Danthe ir- Dear one**_

_**Sia Tiecelle- My Sunlight (There is not really a word for sunshine so this is the next best thing :D)**_

_**Axun- yes**_

_**"Dask, geou wux Sing ekess ve?"- "Mother will you sing for me?"**_

_**"Axun, Sia Tiecelle."- "Yes, my Sunlight."**_

**Thank you if you read to the end! If you have any input, I always need it!**

**I have chapter one all written, give me some sort of response...?**

**Please leave a contribution in the little box,**

**til next time lovelies, **

**~Shikamaru'sLove**


	2. Ch1 The beginning

**Hey peoples! I'm Alive! Just in case anyone was worried or anything…thanks for your review and follows! They make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside! xD So here is the next installment of The Daughter of the Dragon Keeper! Read and Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Yea, yea. I don't own anything, I know...dammit! **

* * *

Myrina sat before the crystal ball, her eyes shut in concentration. The cloudy face began to fade and clear images formed. As if sensing the successful connection, emerald eyes cracked open and a grin eased its way onto her face. Black hair and an orange gi greeted her on the small orb, "Goku looks well. Wow, _five years_ has passed since I last saw him…"

OoOoO

_The girl was sitting on a pillow in the middle of the stone court yard, meditating. John had instructed her to find her center before continuing her elemental training. Though she knew he was just giving her busy work while he went to speak with Mr. Kami, Myrina was determined to find this so called, inner flame. John had shown her what it was like once she had found it, he had become ice. He had explained that since he was a Frost Keeper, his specialty was ice. But since she was a Flame Keeper, her transformation would be one of fire. The girl, in an excited thrill, quickly set off to find a nice spot to begin her training. _

_But, that was __**hours**__ ago._

_Her tail curled and uncurled restlessly at her side. She sighed heavily, "Why can't I concentrate!?" She flopped down on to the warm stone and closed her eyes, absorbing the sun's rays. Her necklace thrummed silently, as if enjoying the heat it was given. Then she was in a cool room, it was dark except for a small blue flame in the middle, the light seemed to lick at anything that it came into contact with._

_The fire seemed to know she was there; it flickered and swayed in an unseen wind as she neared. Myrina reached out a hand and the flame responded by leaning towards her fingers but before she could feel the flames lick at her palm, a loud shout shattered her thoughts and the fire disappeared into the darkness once more._

_The fell unceremoniously to the ground, whatever peace she had found before, gone. A boy stood a few feet from her, leaning against the red railing that encased the tree that grew there. He was dressed in an orange gi, his face open and friendly. His black hair was sticking out in every direction conceivable and his soft onyx orbs stared into her sharp glaring emerald ones. He didn't look much older than she was; she stood up, not much taller either._

_He waved, "Hi, you wouldn't happen to know where Kami is?" The girl sat up, "Who are you to be asking that question?" She snapped, her tail waving in irritation. The boy grinned, completely oblivious to her anger, "I'm Son Goku. Can I ask what you were doing in the air?" She raised a brow, "Air…oh, I was meditating, trying to find my 'Inner flame'. My papa told me that if I did he would let me continue my elemental training. But, I haven't found it yet…that was actually the closest I've ever gotten…" She trailed off, lifting her tail to wipe the sweat from her brow. The boy looked away, "I'm sorry that I interrupted your meditation." Then he looked up, "Wait, you have a tail too!?" He gasped at the sight._

"_Too?" Myra looked over and noticed his tail as well. The two excitedly examined each other's tail, "Does it hurt when someone pulls on it?" He asked curiously, lightly nudging his tail against hers. She nodded, "It doesn't hurt as much as it used to. Does it hurt for you too?" He nodded, "Yea, but it hasn't been that much of a problem." She grinned, glad to've found someone who was just like her, "I'm Myrina, but you can call me Myra, nice to meet you, Goku, right?"_

_For three years, Goku trained under Kami, who had agreed to train Myrina as well. _

_The two were sparring one day when Mr. Popo, Kami's assistant, came running towards them in a panic, "Goku, you must hurry. The tournament starts soon." The boy, -err, man nodded and bowed to his sparring partner, who bowed back, her hair touching the ground as she did, "Best of luck to you, Goku." She grinned and he smiled back, "Thanks Myra, come visit, ok?" She nodded and waved as he jumped on Nimbus and left._

OoOoO

Myra wondered how he was now...

"Myrina, you've been working hard, _danthe ir _(Dear one), go and explore Earth awhile. It's part of your training as well as your studies and physical training. A Keeper must know the planet they are protecting." The girl was startled out of her revere and rubbed the crystal, returning it to its normal cloudy state. Her father was leaning against the door frame with a smile, "Do you mean it papa?" She stood and revealed her long auburn hair that tumbled its way down her back in gentle waves, emerald eyes wide, burning with determination and excitement at the sudden proposal of adventure. Her brown tail waved in the air behind her anxiously. The man merely nodded and chuckled when his daughter flung her arms around his middle, "_Vinxa _(Thank you), Papa!" She thanked her father before rushing down the hall to her room to change.

Myrina's father was an old man with a weathered face and laugh lines that crinkled around his ice blue eyes when he smiled, which was often. His snow white hair was up in its usual pony tail and he wore his traditional blue training clothes, "You are very welcome, _tiecelle _(Sunshine)." He called after her and chuckled his way back to his meditation room. The girl faltered at the old nickname but shook her head, ridding herself of the heaviness that surrounded her aura. Myra was excited; she could finally get to meet other people. She closed her eyes and a ring of energy escaped in her giddiness, "Maybe I'll even make some friends." She smiled at the thought as she slipped out of her red gi and stepped into the shower.

After her quick shower, the girl slipped on another red uniform, seeing as she had no other sets of clothing, "I hope this… blends in." She murmured, running a brush through her orange locks. She wrapped her tail around her waist to keep it out of the way as she thought of what she would do once she got there.

"I'm going to visit markets and walk through forests, and maybe I'll even get a boyfriend…" She laughed at herself, "Yeah, no. Not everything is like it is in my books." She sighed and looked at the wall of books on the other side of the room. She had what seemed like millions of books and she had read them all multiple times, even if she already knew the storylines by heart, it was fun to dive into a new universe sometimes. Her fingers ran along the weathered spines and breathed in the scent of aged paper and leather. Her hand stopped at a small, black leather-bound book, "Pride and Prejudice!" Myra smiled at the familiar weight as it sat in her hand. It was one of the first books that her papa had bought for her, saying it was a classic and she needed to read it. At first, she hated the large words that hurt her small ten-year-old brain but, as she grew older and more mature, it quickly became one of her favorites.

Tucking the small book into her bag, Myrina slipped on some cloth moccasins and went out to the balcony. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "_Veyet'toon_ (Goodbye) papa! I'll be back before dusk!" She called before jumping off of the railing, "_Qe doegel, tiecelle _(Be careful, Sunshine.)" Her father's voice echoed in her mind, making her roll her eyes, "_Si geou _(I will), papa." She said and floated towards the ground, landing in a crouch, her hair falling into her eyes. 'What to do…' she laughed at herself, "Maybe I'll see if I can find Goku, I wouldn't mind sparring with him again."

The girl shut her eyes and concentrated on her friends' power level. A ring of energy escaped, surrounding her in a pale purple aura, "_Lorita wux_ (Got you!)" She said and started to fly in the direction of an island to the west. Myra gazed at the cities in awe as she passed them, they held a sort of beauty that only she understood. She'd never really been outside of the Keepers' apartment or Kami's lookout or Korin's tower, so this was new to her. The ocean was like a new world when she got there; the blue captivated her and made her fingers itch for her paints. She was so mesmerized by the water that she nearly ran into the man she was looking for.

"Myra?" The voice made her look up, "Goku!" She grinned and then had the breath knocked out of her as Goku caught her in a bone crushing hug, "Ah! Goku, can't, breathe." She gasped and the man smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." He released her, "Wow it's been years! You look great!" She flushed slightly as the comment, "Thanks, so do you." Myra followed him down to the beach, "Daddy!" A small boy hopped into Goku's arms, "Hey, Gohan." The girl gave him a curious look, "I can't help noticing that four-year-old you're carrying." He rolled his eyes, "This is my son, Gohan. Gohan, this is one of my best friends, Myra." The girl smiled at the sight of the brown appendage behind the black-haired child, "Aw! He still has his tail!" She gushed, making Goku chuckle. Myra looked at the toddlers' hat, "A dragon ball?" She raised a brow at her friend, who just shrugged and introduced her to the group of people who were on the beach with them.

A bald man stepped up first; he wore a similar orange gi as Goku did but was about three times shorter, "This is Krillin, he was my training partner before I went up to Kami's look out." The taller man explained and Krillin stuck his hand out. Myra looked at it questioningly, "You shake it, Myra, it's how people greet others here." Goku explained, chuckling a bit. The girl nodded and grasped the short man's hand, shaking it. Krillin winced and Myra released his palm in concern, "Did I hurt you?" He shook his head, cradling his hand to his chest, "No, I'm fine, I just didn't expect you to be that strong. I didn't believe Goku when he told us about you; I'm starting to regret it."

Before the shocked Keeper could question anything, she was just about tackled by a blue haired woman, "Oh, you must be Myra! We've heard so much about you! You aren't as short as he made you out to be though." Said girl blushed at the comment and glared at Goku, "Oh, have you?" She asked in a fake cheery voice, stepping towards the man, who was madly waving his hands in front of himself in some sort of defense. However, a creeping hand on her waist brought the Keeper from her prowl, "Well, he wasn't wrong about _everything_. Slender indeed, Goku." The red head, after closing her eyes and taking a breath, turned and glared at the old man. But someone had already beaten her to the punch.

Quite literally.

Bulma, the blue haired girl, had successfully become her new best friend after she beat up the creepy old man, Roshi, who was trying to touch her hip. The two girls had encompassed themselves in talk of the dragon balls as they headed inside.

Goku had brought up Myra's keeper training and Bulma gasped, "So, you're like the mother of the dragon balls?" Myra raised a brow at this, "Keeper, er- Keeper in training, but, I guess you could say that." She smiled but a shot of energy caught her attention.

Goku felt it too, because he glanced back at her as he made his way outside. Myra took the silent invitation and headed out behind him, drawing a bow and quiver from thin air. As she slipped the quiver over her head and onto her shoulder, she glanced back at Bulma, "Watch Gohan. Do _not_ let him go." With a nod from the blue haired woman, Myra headed outside, notching an arrow as she did.

"So, we meet again at last." The girl looked up to see the owner of the voice hovering in the air. The man had a long mane of black hair and wore strange armor and belt. Over his left eye, he wore a device with a thin plate of green tinted glass, which lit up when he set his eyes on Goku, "You've grown up, little Kakarot." The man said lowering onto the sand and Myra got a closer look at him. His eyes were hardened onyx and, upon closer examination, the Keeper noticed that it was not a belt that she had seen; it was a _tail_. She frowned and closed her eyes, concentrating on his being, a small ring of energy enveloping her. Her eyes reopened and now she could see his aura. It was a stark contrast to Gokus', whose was a light blue; its fluffy strands escaping into the sky. This strangers' aura was a deep brown and had a heavy feeling; it seemed as though its tendrils were trying to seep into everything it came into contact with and taint it with evil.

Myra stepped out from behind Goku and narrowed her eyes at the man, her tail slashing through the air behind her. The two had been talking while she had been examining him, "Myrina…" the man whispered, eyes wide in astonishment. She growled aiming her arrow at his chest, "Who are you and how do you know my name?" The man narrowed his eyes, "How did you survive the explosion?" Myra growled, "Answer my question or I put this arrow straight through your heart." He cracked a smile and narrowed his eyes further, "It seems that you don't remember me, Myrina, and that hurts." He feigned a hurt expression, "Did you fall on your head as well as Kakarot?"

Myra shook her head, but didn't move her aim from its target, "I'm not sure it's _my_ mental capacity that should be questioned here. You can't even answer a simple question, maybe _you_ fell on _your_ head." She said somewhat childishly, but she didn't care. The man chuckled darkly, "You haven't changed though." Then he sighed, "I didn't think that I would have to teach a history lesson but I will answer your questions." The two fighters paid close attention, "I am Raditz, your big brother and I am here to bring you back with me to help take over a particularly difficult planet. It would appear that I have found my lost little brother _and_ sister."

This declaration made their eyes go wide, "So, we're siblings..?" Myra looked over at Goku, who was turning a shade of pink, "Daddy!" The two whirled around as Gohan gripped onto his father's pant leg, "Gohan!" Goku practically growled, trying to dislodge the small child from his leg. Myra sighed and lifted the boy away with her tail. Gohan struggled for a moment before realizing who was holding him; he looked up at Myra with teary brown orbs and then snuggled into her hold, wrapping his tail around hers gently.

Raditz looked from his brother to the child and then to his sister and then back to the child. His own eyes were wide and he looked like he was struggling for words. Myra noticed this and shook her head fiercely, tugging Gohan behind her, shielding him from view, "He's my nephew!" Her tone was exasperated. Raditz cleared his throat and nodded, "I see, back to the matter at hand."

He turned his gaze on Goku, "Kakarot, you were sent here as a child to purge this planet of all life so our race could sell it on the intergalactic market." His face darkened, "However, on the same day you were sent to this planet, our own was destroyed. Only a few saiyans, who off planet at the time, remain." He looked over at Myra, "Myrina, how did you survive the destruction?" She let out an exasperated growl, "I'm not a Saiyan! I'm Dragonian; I have no idea what you're talking about!" A cool wind settled over them in the silence, "Myrina, it is true."

The Keeper whirled, dispelling her bow and arrow as she did. Her father stood behind her, "Papa? _Svabol re wux-_(What are you-)" "_Tiecelle, coi ui vis_ (Sunshine, it is true.)" John sighed and gestured to Raditz, "_Jaci ui dout isthasy_ (He is your brother.)" She was silent for a moment and the girls' father sighed again, "Let's talk in private." He said, flicking his fingers at the group that had formed on the beach, freezing time except for himself and his daughter.

Myra turned to him, her face one of betrayal, "_Svanoa tira wux vucot zhae nomeno vur ti visp ve?! _(How did you know about this and not tell me?!)" She hissed, her hair catching fire in her anger, "_Wux jahenti krathin ekes vucot. _(You were not ready to know.)" Jonathan hissed back, his ice freezing her flames. The two glared at each other before Myra took a deep breath and dispelled her fire, "_Wux re tirsia opsola?_ (You are not my father?)" She asked, in a defeated tone.

The man nodded solemnly, "No, I am not your father, _tiecelle_ (Sunshine.)" He absently flicked his wrist and time restated, "Your father was a strong saiyan warrior and your mother a courageous Keeper and Dragonian." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Myrina-" He was cut off by a heated glance, "_Si mi bivai, papa, yth geou rigluin ekes itheik, si rigluin tairais ekes siofme_ (I am sorry, papa, we will need to wait, I need time to think.)" Her accent was thick and the immovable lump that had formed in her throat made it huskier. With a nod, the Frost Keeper disappeared in a flurry of ice crystals, leaving behind nothing but a crisp wind and frost on the window pane.

Myra turned back to the group and flicked her wrist, summoning her bow once more, "I need to clarify a few things." Notching an arrow, she asked, "So, you're our brother," She gestured to herself and Goku, "And you want to destroy the planet?" The man grinned and nodded. The two siblings exchanged a glance and Myra tugged Gohan closer to her. "I don't think so." Krillin shouted, throwing himself at Raditz. Myra blinked and the saiyan warrior had thrown the bald monk through the house.

Goku didn't take this lightly, "Krillin!" He shouted and then growled at his 'brother', "You'll pay for that!" The warrior launched himself at Raditz, who just smirked. His image blurred and disappeared from sight, only to reappear behind Goku. Goku spun and was kneed in the stomach. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath, "Daddy!" Gohan cried and started struggling in Myra's grip.

Myra growled in annoyance, "Bulma, take Gohan. Do _not_ let him go." The blue haired woman nodded and took the child from her tail's grip. Drawing back the arrow, Myra aimed for the crease in the armor plating. She took a deep breath, blocking out all the background noise and let the arrow fly.

The projectile didn't hit its mark.

Raditz caught it just in time, the tip mere centimeters from his heart, "Close, little sister." His smirk fell as one of her own grew; Myra had predicted this after watching his 'Fight' with Goku, "_Wer ibafashen di vi embara_ (The flame of a phoenix!)" She shouted and flicked her fingers, causing the arrow to burst into golden fire. The saiyan warrior shouted and took to the air, carefully cradling his burnt hand to his chest.

The girl ran over to her fallen sibling, "You okay?" He nodded, sitting up with her help. "Daddy!" Myra's eyes widened, "Gohan! No!" but she was too late in her warning. Her so-called 'Brother' had the sobbing child by the collar, "Kakarot, if you want to see your son alive, I want one hundred human bodies on this beach by sun set tomorrow. I do hope you comply, he's my nephew and I don't want to hurt him." Just as he was about to take off, Raditz stopped and looked back, "Oh, and Myrina."

The Keeper growled in response, her tail swishing back and forth in aggravation. The man grinned, "Help your brother." Then he flew back the way he came.

* * *

**Well then, some adventure Myra has gotten herself into! Pardon all the Draconian, if it's too difficult to read or gets in the way of the plot even with the translations in parenthesis, just kindly let me know.  
**

**I hope you liked it, I may not update in a while since Band Camp starts Tomorrow and school starts up next month...I have been neglecting my Ap Euro summer assignment in the name of Fanfiction! Probably not the smartest move but, meh, I'll do it as soon as I publish this! :)**

**Please, leave a contribution in the little box.**

**Until next time lovelies,**

**Shikamaru'sLove**


End file.
